Vodkaslavian Armament Manufacturers
The United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia has strict control over the manufacturing of armaments and ammunition. While the industry is closed to open competition, the few companies that are in it are allowed to operate as if they are actual businesses, and are responsible for making their own profits and revenue to keep themselves in business. Vodkaslavia has extensive open- and conceal-carry laws, along with very versatile ownership. In order to be able to buy weapons, citizens must apply for a permit to own and operate the weapon. Permits If a citizen wishes to carry the weapon, they can apply for either open-carry, in which they must have the weapon openly showing on their body, or concealed-carry, in which it may have it openly shown or hidden on their body. Forvon Corp. Main Article: Forvon Corp. Forvon Corp., sometimes referred to simply as Forvon, is the youngest Armored Vehicle Manufacturer in Vodkaslavia. Location Products History Today Mecanimer Armaments Main Article: Mecanimer Armaments Mecanimer Armaments, Corp., sometimes referred to simply as Mecanimer Arms or Mecanimer, is the third youngest but oldest non-native Armament Manufacturer in Vodkaslavia. Location Products History Today Numda Co. Main Article: Numda Co. Numda Co., LLC., sometimes referred to simply as Numda, is an Armament Manufacturer in Vodkaslavia. Location Products History Today Overlord Vehicle Company Main Article: Overlord Vehicle Company Overlord Vehicle Company, Corp., sometimes referred to as Overlord Vehicles, Overlord, or its initials OLVC, is the first and oldest Armored Vehicle Manufacturer in Vodkaslavia. Location Products History Today Reterko Main Article: Reterko Reterko, LLC. is an Armament Manufacturer in Vodkaslavia. Location Products History Today Torminov Armament Industries Main Article: Torminov Armament Industries Torminov Armament Industries, Corp., sometimes referred to as Torminov Arms or simply Torminov, is the second oldest Armament Manufacturer in Vodkaslavia. Location Products History Today Ultramarine Arms Main Article: Ultramarine Arms Ultramarine Arms, LLC., sometimes referred to simply as Ultramarine or its initials UMA, is the youngest Armament Manufacturer in Vodkaslavia. Location Products History Today Vodbushka Armament Industries Main Article: Vodbushka Armament Industries Vodbushka Armament Industries, LLC., sometimes referred to as Vodbushka Arms or simply Vodbushka, is the oldest Armament Manufacturer in Vodkaslavia. Located in the plains of Ust-Katav, Vodbushka has been around since before Vodkaslavia was officially formed, making it the absolute oldest surviving company in Vodkaslavia. Vodbushka Arms produces a various assortment of Semi-Automatic and Fully-Automatic Rifles, as well as some Explosive Devices such as Rocket Launchers, Railguns, and Grenades. It also provides a large selection of ammunition from .223 up to .650, along with rockets for the launchers. The company was founded some time around 8,990 B.O., though the exact date has been lost in time. It was founded by Charles Vodbushka, where the company got its namesake. Vodbushka Arms was the largest producer of Armaments at the time, and helped to equip the most militant of the Vodshkavic states. After the unification of Vodkaslavia, they were the only remaining arms manufacturer, and remained that way until 10,723 B.O. Under the Vodkaslavian State Commandeering Act for the Safety and Prosperity of the People of 11,064 B.O. (or simply the State Commandeering Act of 11,064), Vodbushka Armament Industries was taken over by the Vodkaslavian Federal Government, along with other Arms Manufacturing companies at the time. After five years under Government Control, the State Companies Act of 11,069 was created, such that the companies could operate on their own and not have to worry about receiving funds from the Federal Government. The company has now since been operating under the State-Ownership, and is currently ran by its Chief Executive Officer Johnathan Vodbushka, a descendant of Charles. See Also * The United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia * The Vodkaslavian Economy * Vodkaslavian Industries * Vodkaslavian Automobile Manufacturers * Vodkaslavian Naval Manufacturers * Vodkaslavian Railcraft Manufacturers * Vodkaslavian Aircraft Manufacturers * Vodkaslavian Spacecraft Manufacturers Category:Industry Category:Economy Category:Manufacturing Category:Armaments Category:Vodkaslavia Category:Vodkaslavian Economy